Pokémon Drama and Horror Club
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: Welcome all to this peculiar club. Take a sit, buy a drink and take a gander at the many heart gripping and thrilling stories in this club. You may just enjoy yourself. (You can always submit story ideas by using private messaging or reviewing the story and you can submit an OC of yours if you would like. More info on that inside.) Rating will change!
1. That Longing Sustenance

This is possibly my longest writing on without it being in chapters aside from my Spongebob and Skipper fanfic. I put a lot of work into this short story and I will be updating this submission with other small ficlets of drama and horror.

You are even allowed to suggest your own ideas and for a story idea and If I choose it i will remember to private message you. But if you give a story idea it must at least try to fit the criteria of Hurt/Comfort, Horror or Drama. Aside from that I suppose that is all.

Before I go, the trainer's character for this piece can either be Hilbert or Hilda. Personally I chose Hilbert because I used Hilbert when playing. Now I hope you enjoy

* * *

_Journal Entry 1- February 12, 20XX 8:57 AM (Pokémon Center-Lobby)_

So I have decided to start recording my Pokémon journey into this recorder I bought recently in Mistralton City. The reason for doing so is because I really want something to look back on when I finish my journey as a Pokémon Trainer; you know if I ever get to finish it?

I remember taking the plane from Mistralton City to Lentimas Town with my trusty Emboar, Caro Comendti. Strange name, I know. My mom was the one who named him that. I think it was after my long lost Dad.

Anyway, all seemed fine in the town that first night we lodged in the local Pokémon Center here but the next day on the 11th there was this huge sandstorm out of nowhere!

It's been really tough living with such a storm and confided to this Pokémon Center. With this relentless storm we really didn't have much of choice but to stay here. And trust me this is not a fun place to be right now.

You know how most Pokémon Centers have air conditioning, working lights and all the other necessities for an actual Pokémon Center? Well guess what happens when a powerful sandstorm comes strolling on through Lentimas, we lose all of those luxuries.

The power in the center was shut down, due to the storm cutting off electricity to the building. That caused the backup generator, which apparently Pokémon Centers had, to kick in. So now the only thing working is the healing generator. So that means my only source of light was Caro's fire beard, though it did illuminate the dark lobby, it made the lobby twice as unbearable from the heat he radiated. It is now sweltering hot in there but I don't blame Caro; it's not like he can just shave off that flame beard of his.

The PokéMart has been completely emptied of all supplies. The day before when the storm was only getting started, everyone clambered to the PokéMart for all the necessities. Afterward, everyone except me and Caro were left in the Pokémon Center. That excluding all of the nurses and clerks already here.

Anyway for the situation we are in, you can tell it is pretty bad. Remember how I told you Journal that everyone had rushed the PokéMart for supplies the day before? Well that pretty much left the center without any proper food or water but thankfully I had stocked up on such necessities before hand.

That meant I could be assured of one thing; at least Caro and I didn't need to go hungry; I stocked up on Pokémon food which consisted mostly of berries and regular food for me.

I actually carried more Pokémon food than regular human food because Emboar over here is a growing Pokémon. He is three hundred pounds of muscle, fat and flames, so that means he has to eats a lot. I'm kinda surprised that his father wasn't a Slaking…

Ahh! Hey y'know there wasn't any reason to throw a stray Lemonade can at my face. Hey, stop laughing over there that really hurt! Oh I am going to teach you serious lesson when I am done!

Excuse Journal while I take care of a little problem. Now come over so I can bonk you. Hey don't run away! You started this game and I am going to end it!

_Journal Entry 2- February 13, 20XX 6:50AM (Pokémon Center Lobby)_

So it looks like the storm really isn't going to stop. I should've told you yesterday but I was busy trying to catch Caro; he is surprisingly fast for a Pokémon of his size.

Thankfully I caught him and bonked him on the head so hard. Winning is always the greatest gift in the end, isn't it?!

Well anyway we'll be on our way; we just can't stay in this Pokémon Center anymore!

_Journal Entry 3- February 13, 20XX 11:07PM (Reversal Mountain Entryway)_

H-hey Journal, sorry if my voice sounds a bit weak, we just escaped the storm.

But hey I should be thankful that we got away from the storm by going into Reversal Mountain. Well actually I'm kinda scared; the mountain is damp and I hear ominous growls and screeches come from all over this mountain side. I now I have Caro to keep me safe but that doesn't stop me from me being completely absent of fear.

I wish right about now I had Mom or Professor Juniper here and even if I did want to contact them I couldn't. The sandstorm was strong enough to block out all communication from the outside world with the use of my C-Gear. I tried using the Xtransceiver function here multiple times but I am hopelessly met with one thing: That static screen. I thought that maybe I could get a connection at Lentimas Town but I was pretty sure the storm wouldn't allow that either and we sure were not considering going back now.

The only good thing going for us is this camp we decided to set up at the entrance. By setting it up here, we could see if the storm ever stopped and it would be a miracle if it did. But there was also another reason; it felt comforting to sit by this fire with Caro.

Caro is fast asleep, his portly belly rising and falling slowly and he is snoring rather grossly. It's really cute actually; even when I first got him he had a habit to do cute things. I swear I love that Pokémon like he is my own sibling.

You know if I had any actual siblings.

I think it's time I took a nap. It was a long exhausting travel from Lentimas to Reversal Mountain and I need major rest. I suppose I'll cuddle with that big fella in the back snoring.

_Journal Entry 4- February 14, 20XX 8:09AM (Reversal Mountain Entryway)_

Caro thankfully woke me up early so we could get a head start on our travel inside this cave. But as I look at the foreboding darkness, it sends chills down my spine. I have never liked the darkness; I didn't like the darkness in the Pokémon Center and I sure don't like this form of darkness definitely.

But I don't have time to complain; me and Caro have to get going. See ya!

_Journal Entry 5- February14, 10:28 20XX (Reversal Mountain Depths)_

Nothing too interesting has happened. We haven't come across a single trainer or Pokémon ever since we got here. It's quite eerie actually.

The sound of water dripping from the ceiling, low groans and moans from hidden Pokémon and this abating darkness that surrounded me and Caro; it was all too much to take in. I have been to other caves in Unova but this place frightens me to no end!

I just hope we get out of here together Caro…

Huh, you okay buddy, you look super tense? Yea, yea I know it's freaky in here. I sure wish we didn't have to go here but hey what other choice did we have? Stay at the Pokémon Center in Lentimas, we still wouldn't be better off! So hey man, sorry but-

_A ferocious roar pierces the silent and decadent caverns of Reversal Mountain. The sound is instantly accompanied by a thunderous crash that the recorder picked up. The machine creaks and cracks, making a sound to when something metallic falls to the floor. The powerful crashes and roars caused another object to join in on the frenzy._

_It was the piercing shriek of a human, male to be exact. It vibrated across the walls, causing the sound to be magnified tenfold. All of these noises were too much for the machine; it soon shut down. The last thing it picked up was the sound the grumbling sound of rocks clashing._

_Journal Entry 6- (Reversal Mountain)_

H-hey Caro there's no need to carry me on your back anymore, I'm okay now. What? Don't worry I think I'll be fine from here on plus you've been carrying me for a long time now.

Thanks again, Emb'! I was just startled by that stupid Camerupt; I couldn't believe something so big snuck up on us. Its roars and stomping were terrifying plus with this darkness; I couldn't help squealing like a Jynx. That Earthquake move it used was devastating; in the ruckus I lost my bag with all of my supplies. That means I lost all of our food, potions and even my C-Gear. That sucks a whole lot of Snorlax dung.

But hey man enough about my problems what about you Caro? Are you okay?

You nod your head yes but I'm sure your body tells a different story. That Earthquake attack must have did a number on you plus lets not forget you're a fire type so it did twice the amount of damage soo…

Hey Caro don't just walk away from me, you need to- Caro! Y-you're limping really badly…

Please Caro… I know you're strong; I've seen it a lot of times but you aren't Arceus. And even if you were him … or her, I'm sure Arceus needs to take a rest sometimes.

So please for me.

Thanks man, I really appreciate that. Now sit down so I can get a closer inspection of your injury.

Oh my, your leg. Oops, I must have said that out load; I didn't mean to scare you. Now lets see what I can do with the stuff I have in my pockets.

All I have is an Oran Berry, a couple of bandage and my audio recorder.

And from the looks of it the recorder has been on for some time now; it must have capture everything up till this point. I thought it was broken when it buzzed out before. Well I better save the ample energy it has stored in it while I'm busy with Caro.

_Journal Entry 7- (Reversal Mountain)_

Being as you picked up most of what happened before I don't think you need a recap Journal.

Right now I'm wondering around this stupid cave alone. Caro is further down resting his sprained left leg. He must have been in horrible pain when he was hit by that attack and then he carried me for a hefty way with a sprained leg like that. Both of his legs had sustained damage but his left had taken far more; it was grotesque.

His left leg was swollen to the size of his bulky arms and his leg's color wasn't black anymore. It was a mixture of reds and purples that covered his leg; bruises had covered his leg. I could see the outlines of veins in his leg from how much it had swollen and the red fluid that surrounded the bruises. It was super scary to look at his beat up leg but even scarier the expression on Emb's face. Every time I tried to wrap a bandage around his leg, he would grunt and squirm in pain. It really broke my heart to see him in pain and pretty much unable to help him.

But I know that I'll find an exit. And when I do I'll get help from the closest trainer and we will be on our way to Undella Town in no time. I'll be able to talk to Mom, Professor Juniper and the rest of my friends once this is done. I-I just now it!

_Journal Entry 8- (Reversal Mountain)_

I couldn't find a single exit. I looked and looked but all I came across were rocks, rocks and the occasional Boldore but they were harmless. So right now I am chilling with Caro, who is sleeping loudly as always. I'm thinking of another way to escape this cave but it's really hard to focus with an empty stomach and dry mouth.

Ever since I got back I have been feeling really hungry and thirsty. Then I realized I haven't eaten a single thing for some time plus with the day's events to add on, I think you get my point. That's why for the most part I haven't done much this morning, even though I don't have my C-Gear to tell if it is even morning.

I do have that Oran Berry still with me! I could eat that … but then what about Emb'? He might go hungry and with that leg of his, he needs this berry far more than me. I know it sucks a lot to go hungry and thirsty Journal but I need to do this.

Though my lips are cracked, my mouth is dry and I feel sleepy more often I need to be strong. For Mom, Professor Juniper, Cheren, Bianca, and especially Caro! I need to persevere so I can beat the Elite Four! S-so I have to keep looking. I-I just can't give up hope just yet, I just can't!

Augh, my throat! I-I shouldn't strain my dry throat right now while I'm thirsty. I'll just rest right now and think up a strategy to get out of this cave later. See ya.

_Journal Entry 9- (Reversal Mountain)_

I truly don't know how long we have been in this horrible cave. I can't even tell whether it is morning or nighttime because of this immeasurable darkness.

But I know one thing for certain; I have tried and tried so many times to find an exit but I haven't come across a single one.

Only dead end.

And every time I see a dead end; I start to lose hope. I start to wonder that burning question in the back of my mind. The one that has been bothering me ever since we got here. I'm sure you know the question that plagues me; I don't even need to say it.

I'm also losing strength and fast. I have become increasingly hungry and I am absolutely parched. My tongue feels twice as thick in mouth and because of it I from time to time slur my words. My throat feels itchy and dry all of the time. As for the stomach aches they are getting progressively worse and I hate it.

But what else can I do? Eat the Oran Berry. No I need to save this berry for Caro; he obviously needs it more than me.

I-I'll just sleep on it as always. Sleep, yea that is what need most now. If I sleep I may recover a bit of energy. Just enough hopefully to escape … I j-just hope. Plus you need to rest also Journal; your battery is starting to run low. Bye.

_Journal Entry10-(Reversal Mountain)_

We te the berry. Caro splt it in half and we gobbled that fruit up very quickly.

It tasted so good, how the fruit juice ran down my throat, qunching my thirst, softening my tongue a bit and abating my hunger. It was those few fleeting seconds of eating that gave me mixed feelings.

It was a wondrous feeling to have something to eat; it made me feel like a new person. Plus the berry helped Caro also. Fr what felt like a long time; Caro was smiling. And that gave me hope.

But then it hit me hard; we are now completely out of food. That berry we had only sustained me barely. Though it was a plesure to eat ; it wasn't enough to give me back my full strength. It wasn't enough to sate my hunge or thirst fully. Now my lipz are starting to crack again and my tengue is now reaching the roof of my mouth. But- But I need to keep searching for an exit.

_Journal Entry1?- (Reversal Mountain)_

I jus cn't keep serching anmore. I'm drained of my strengwh. M-my tengue iz thrice the sze in my mo'th; I cn berly close m' mo'th. Somac aches 'r crippling. I'm cr'ing right now; the ters wrm aginst psty skin. I know the truhf now. **I'm ** n't going to survive this. I may n't but Caro may have a chance.

Crazy plan. Crazy crazy plan.

_Jrnl Enry?_

Me and Caro decied t' ply one last fin'l game. A game o' Rock, Paper and Scizors.

Lozer ets winner.

Gess who won-

…

_The audio recorder picks up more noise as it's batteries are on its last legs. A noise echoes across the caverns, sounding similar to a tremendous force hitting unprotected flesh. A crack, snap and ripping noises are accompanied afterword._

_Beastly whales and moans soon joined the clash of harsh, unforgiving sounds. _

_That is the final thing it picks up before shutting down for good…_

* * *

I wonder how many of you guys realized how much symbolism and references back and forth there are in this short Pokemon Fic. Specially Caro's name and The Trainer's victory.


	2. The Strange House

Link to Requester: u/4309911/

As the lovely MewMewLight271 requested this story submission is for her. I have to admit this took a lot of work being as this is my first request but it still was a whole lot of fun and I am really happy about it. I would like to know how you guys feel about this one and especially you MewMewLight271 .

Aside from that remember you can always submit request through private messaging me. Now enjoy!

* * *

"Nice job Espeon!" The young black haired girl cheers for her Pokémon raising her right hand high in the air. The giddy Espeon runs over to her trainer and rubs her leg affectionately. "You really did come through with that Psybeam move." She says before crouching down and hugging her pink Pokémon.

"Watch are you okay?" He says running up to his Watchog who was laying face first in the grass unconscious. He flips him over and sees he is fine condition. The powerful psychic type move only knocked the Pokémon out.

"Did we hurt your Pokémon a little too much?" Emily asks now standing up properly now. She was scared the Pokémon battle went too far.

"No not at all Fox, your Espeon just totally kicked our butts." He pauses to take out his Poké ball from his pouch and returns the unconscious Watchog to its capture device.

"Being as you won I have to tell you just where that Strange House is." He says walking up to Emily.

"You pretty much have no choice. You did pinky swear on it after all." She says now tugging on her red polo shirt for no apparent reason.

"Yea I did." Dub says. He looks into his pouch yet again and fishes out a town map. "Here's the location…"

…

"This seems to be the place where I can find this supposed Lunar Wing." Emily looks at the house before her. It was sitting here not even that far from Reversal Mountain and Lentimas Town. The trainer wondered how come she hasn't heard of this place before but she didn't ponder it too long.

"I have seen enough bad Pokémon horror movies back home to know one thing: You never go into a supposed haunted house alone and without any communication." She says looking over the Strange House yet again cautiously.

"Thankfully I got into contact with my Mom before coming here and plus I have you Riolu." She looks to her right side to see her trusty Riolu standing there keeping look out for any wild Pokémon.

"And the rest of my team. We'll be just fine while looking for that Lunar Wing." She walks up to the door and enters the house.

"So far I haven't come across this Lunar Wing?" She looks through another empty bookshelf of the basement floor but finds nothing. She had been searching this Pokémon infested house for what felt like forever. Yet she hadn't come across any Lunar Wing and it was starting to toll on her.

Before hand she decided to send out all of her Pokémon to increase the quickness of the search. Sadly it seemed it was all for naught on her particular side. She decided to check up on her partner Axew who was the only Pokémon on this floor aside from the wild Pokémon.

She goes around another bookshelf and finds her Axew standing there in the middle of the aisle.

He looked lost.

"Hey Axew are you okay?" She asks, combing her hand through her charcoal colored hair as she walks up to her Pokémon. He was just standing there in the middle of the aisle looking lost with his back turned from her. She gets on one knee to Axew's height.

"Axew?" She grabs on to Axew's shoulder with her right hand and slightly shakes the dragon Pokémon. Axew didn't respond.

The next time she did it with a bit more force. It still didn't do anything. The Axew still had its back turned and still wasn't responding.

"Okay now, stop joking around with me Axew!" Out of frustration she turns Axew to face her face to face. Emily gasps in shock when she truly realizes Axew's state.

His red eyes were glazed over and he looked to be staring off into oblivion. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. His breathing was also abnormal, it raised and fell slower than usual. His scaly cold skin was now extremely hot but Axew didn't seem to be sweating at all.

"Gosh Axew, speak to me! Say something! Anything…" She begs, wondering what was going on with her Pokémon. This time Emily forcefully pushes Axew in his chest sending the Pokémon toppling over. As he fell she could clearly see that Axew didn't respond to it; he fell like a domino being pushed over.

It was clear: Something awful happened to Axew.

And that frightened her! She quickly gets back onto her two feet as her legs tremble and quake underneath her. Sweat was starting to crawl down her back and her thoughts are swimming with one question: What will she do?

But then a thought bubbles in her mind. She could always just use her Xtransceiver to just call for help! She lifts up her left wrist and looks at the screen hopefulness surging through her. She had no connection…

She remembered then she was underground. There wasn't any connection underground. And she would be wasting too much time if she went back outside.

She stood there, fighting off her inner fear in order to figure some plan out. After a few seconds of thoughtful thinking, she decided the best and only plan was to find her Pokémon and skedaddle from this place.

"But first things first Axew," She pulls out Axew's Poké Ball from her messenger bag with an Eevee clip and holds it out to Axew. Her right hand was shaking tremendously.

"Get some rest Axew." The Poké Ball opens up and recaptures Axew. She returns the Pokémon to her bag before starting on her new search.

She was terrified not only by the recent event but also one thought bothered her greatly. Are the rest of her Pokémon okay? And even though she was horrified at the moment she was going to keep searching until she found her Pokémon and escaped together. She loved her Pokémon too much and she couldn't bear to have what happened to Axew, occur again. She was going to do anything for her Pokémon!

She starts to walk down the aisle towards the stairs to the first floor when she notices the strange bookcase by the stairs. It was filled with books on all sorts of Pokémon knowledge like any other ordinary bookshelf but from further inspection Emily realized the bookshelf was shaking. It confused and scared her even more but she would persevere. This odd bookcase could be what leads her to her Pokémon and she wasn't going to stop until the end.

She cautiously approaches the shaking bookshelf, taking one slow, quivering step at a time. Every time she got closer the shelf would increase the magnitude of its shaking. When her body was only inches from the shelf she holds out her right hand and carefully grabs the first book she sets eyes on.

The cover said, "The Beedrills and Butterfrees: The Secrets to Pokémon Mating!" Her cheeks instantly flare up and she starts giggling embarrassingly. She thought the best idea was to _not_ read this; she would not like to learn about things like that and especially at a time like this.

She goes to put it back when Emily stops; something was an amiss. She dropped the book on the floor to help concentrate. The bookcase's humongous shadow was now growing and it took her a second to put it together. The bookcase was going to fall on top of her.

She screams in terror before instinctively leaps back just in time. It caused the floor to shake and dust from the crash was now swirling through the air.

"Ahh I can't see anything from all of this excess dust in the air, i-its making my eyes water." She complains waiting for this fog of grime to disappear. After a couple more seconds the dust starts to recede and she is able to finally see.

There before her was a stairway that lead into an endless darkness. It blew a cool draft that pushed back her dirty hair and skirt.

"That w-was a close one." She says still trying to catch her breath from the recent event. She decided to wait there until she recovered her stamina which thankfully didn't take too long.

When she was finally recovered she didn't stop for anything else. She had one objective and that was to save her Pokémon.

As she walked down the black staircase she couldn't even see her own feet let alone anything else. But thankfully she after a bit of walking she finally reached an exit. It seemed to be a wooden door as she felt for the doorknob and when she found the knob she smiled happily. She eagerly opens the door and runs into the room.

It was an art room. Or that's what she thought. The room was completely barren except for a strange portrait attached to the wall. It had no actual picture of someone but an impression of it. Like it was ripped out of the image itself. It seemed like the outline of those Lass Trainers she encountered along her journey.

"This place doesn't seem to have any of my Pokémon. They must not be here then." She sounded very disappointed. She had high hopes that he Pokémon were behind this door but they weren't. She turns her around and heads to the door.

_"As a matter of fact you're wrong."_

"Who was that!" Emily twists around with lightning fast reflects. Where did that girl's voice come from? There wasn't a single person here so there was no way she could have actually heard that.

_"Your Pokémon are here you just have to look a little closer."_ Emily looks at the portrait. Before the portrait held only a trace of a person but know there was an actual person on the portrait. The girl really was a Lass Trainer. The hair, the clothes, they all looked exactly like the others. The only difference was the emphasis of her eyes and skin. Her eyes were a beautiful light hazel and her skin looked very clean in the artwork.

Yet in the painting she seemed very sad. She had a noticeable frown and her black eyebrows were drooped. It was quite an unpleasant look for a girl so pretty.

As she looked closely she realized other paintings were starting to materialize near the young woman's portrait. The first one to appear on the left was a portrait of a sleeping Serperior and on the right was a sleeping Riolu.

"What?" Emily astonished to find more portraits coming into existence. Then a Zorua appeared next to the Riolu and on the left was an Espeon. Just like the others they were contently asleep. Finally on the right appeared a Milotic.

"Wait a minute. I-I have all of those Pokémon. Then does that mean…" Emily's bag starts to shake rapidly before she could finish. She unlatches the bag and out flies her Axew's Poké Ball. It hits the ground and out comes Axew still in its mindless state.

"Axew!" She sprints towards Axew instantly. She needed to save Axew from whatever was going on. But midway she halts. Axew was starting to disappear… starting to fade from her line of vision. Soon there was nothing left of her Axew, not even a single trace of her Pokémon.

Emily, still quite in disbelief looks up to see a portrait underneath the girl's. It was a sleeping Axew. She connected the dots and finally figured it out. She is filled with a fierce rage for her Pokémon. A feeling that she rarely ever felt.

"Whoever you are, give me back my Pokémon now!" She commands, screaming at the top of her lungs.

_"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I have my reason for trapping your Pokémon here."_ The anonymous girl says with genuine sorry in her tone. That tone of genuine sorry did hit home. Emily realized how angry she was so she calmed herself down a bit just enough to gain back her rational thinking. Though she calmed herself down, she still was furious at this random girl for what she did on the inside.

"Reasons? What reason do you have to abduct my Pokémon? Explain." She says, trying to keep control of her anger.

_"Well when I first felt your presence here I was glad. I needed a trainer, a trainer who could take my place in this mansion. My soul was attached to this place long after I passed away and with it came this ability to turn Pokémon into these portraits from my Smeargle. But being as no one has ever come to this house with tamed Pokemon before I couldn't use this ability until now. But when you came I lured your Pokémon here in my elaborate plan."_

"So what you're saying is that you want to become a real human being like me. And the only way for that to happen is by me trading your place and becoming the spirit of this house. Then what about my Pokémon? What will happen to them if I do decide to agree with this?"

This sucked a lot for her. Emily was scared, very scared. She didn't want to give up her life. She had so many hopes and dreams for the future, like to finish the Unova League. And what about her friends and family, what would become of them without her? Yet she dearly loved her Pokémon. They were pretty much her family. She couldn't just leave them in a state like that. She couldn't bear to deal with the guilt of leaving her own family here. But sadly she had only one choice.

_"Of course I will set your Pokémon free the instant we transfer," _The Lass girl from the portrait above materializes in front of her. She had a calming blue glow around her._ "That would not only be compensation for all the trouble I have caused you but because of the respect I have for you."_

"Respect?" What did that girl mean by respect, Emily wondered.

_"I mean I respect your love for your Pokémon. It reminds me of my time with my Smeargle when I was still alive. Any who if you do choose to transfer then I will release your Pokémon but if you don't then I won't release them. So what's your choice?" _

"Yes, I'll do it."

_"Thank you so much." _

…

Dub looked out the window of the Pokémon Center. It was already quite late at night and Emily still hadn't arrived. They had planned to meet back at Lentimas when she found the Lunar Wing but she hadn't come.

"Where could that girl be? It's super late now." The automatic door opens up and enters Emily's Serperior. In its mouth was Emily's Eevee clip.

"Where is Emily Serperior?" Dub walks over to the grass snake and takes the Eevee clip from it. He inspects it closely but finds nothing too spectacular except Serperior saliva on it.

The Serperior looks toward the tiled floor sadly.

Dub was shocked. Emily went missing, but how? The youngster quickly goes over to Nurse Joy. He would need to report a missing person's report to her so they could get in contact with an Officer Jenny. Once he was done he went to go sit down while watching over Serperior and Emily's other Pokémon who were entering the Center solemnly.

Dub felt really guilty for not coming along with Emily. He thought she could do well there but he was sadly wrong. He just hoped that wherever Emily was she was okay.

"Excuse me, but could you help me?" Dub looks over to his right and notices a trainer. She was dressed like any other Lass Trainer the only the difference were her eyes and face. She had lovely light hazel eyes and her face was clean of any extremities.

"U-uh sure. What is it?" Dub says blushing before assisting the trainer.


	3. Sand Tomb

I'm not going to say much except that I'm open for requests with this fanfiction. Ocs are also available but I go into depth in my first short story. Aside from that enjoy this dark take

* * *

Why is everything so dark and hot? I can't even see what's in front of me. Sweat is trickling down my head and this place is so tight! I can't even sit up so I'm forced to lay my back against sand. It's all grainy and annoying but thankfully it isn't high enough to be of any danger to me.

"I'm stuck in here! Could someone get me out?" I yell. I need to get out of this place and continue my Pokémon journey. Lucas was waiting for me before I suddenly conked out. And I definitely need to get to him because he was going down. This time I knew I, Barry, would beat Lucas … if only I could escape!

"Hey! Is anyone -" I feel something heavy land on my stomach. I could tell it was sand from its texture.

"Sand?" I say to myself. Why would anyone be dumping sand on me?

This time I hear two voices come from above; one was a person ordering something while the other is a Pokemon. I can't make out whose voice that is nor can I make out what Pokémon it is but I don't care. This person would have to help me if I made enough noise!

"Yo! I'm stuck in here and I could really-" More sand is now poured on me. This time it was heavy on my stomach unlike before. It was uncomfortable and made breathing a bit hard. Thankfully I had the slightest room to brush the sand off my belly with my right hand.

I didn't worry too much still. They must have not heard me. All I'd have to do is just say something at the top of my lungs.

"Help! I'm stuck in here!" I hear the loud voices sound again. This time they must be trying to get me out. I just knew it!

I feel something start to pool around me. It was sand.

My heart jumps in my chest. They had to have heard me I just know it! And that alone scares me too aside from the sand. These people were doing this on purpose!

I need to get out of here now.

I thrash about with the little mobility I have with all my strength. I fling my arms around randomly and start kicking this place I'm in. I scream and shout till my voice feels like, ironically, sand.

The steady flow of sand is already up to my arms and legs! I can't even move them now with all this sand. I start to panic as I realize this thought now coming to mind. It's something I never knew would come to mind from a person like me: I'm going to die in here.

I am a person who never put any thought about death. I was always on my feet, travelling and capturing Pokémon so I never thought about death. But now that I'm stuck in here I realize just how sad I am to be going.

All my Pokémon are going to miss me and especially my parents. Mom is going to be devastated and Dad, I don't want to think about it. And what about Lucas! He was my best friend and rival. We had so many laughs and had so much fun together. It's a shame I never got to say goodbye to my best friend.

The sand is now up to my chin. I can't move any part of my body. I decided to have fate take it's course.

The sand finally reaches my mouth and starts to pour in. It covers my tongue with a gritty feeling. My mouth starts to dry out and lips start to crack as more sand pours in. The sand soon enough reaches my throat and I start trying to cough and convulse but that does nothing. My nose is also now being filled with sand but it doesn't matter anyway. My lungs are filled with sand after all. I feel this searing burn tear through my lungs and head. I want to cry out in pain but I can't even do that with this sand crushing me steadily. Finally, I feel the sand start to reach my eyes and a burning itching sensation snaps on.

I start to lose consciousness, as I can't find a way to breath. I am overcome by this strong sense of peace. I don't know where it comes from but I don't care at all. It was time for me to say my farewells anyway.

…

"So I heard your Hippowdon learned Sand Tomb, Lucas?" Lucas' Mother asks.

"Yep he sure did. Pretty powerful move at that." Lucas says. He pets his Hippowdon who is sleeping contently by his chair.

"But hey Mom-" Lucas stops when his Mom suddenly cuts on his bedroom's TV. There was a new report that was going on. It caught the attention of Lucas and his mother.

On the screen was a female news reporter who is standing at the entrance of Battle Park. Behind her is the famous Tower Tycoon Palmer but he looked extremely ill. He is looking very pale and isn't looking like his cheery, always-in-a-rush mood. He looks sad, very sad.

"Yet another mysterious disappearance has rocked the Sinnoh Region! Today Barry, son of Palmer from the Battle Tower, has gone missing. Witnesses have said they last saw Barry near the shore of Sandgem before he disappeared. Right now we have Palmer to talk to us about his thoughts on his son's disappearance." The woman turns towards Palmer and holds out her microphone to him.

"I am just shocked by this. My own son has gone missing a-and I just have to say one thing. Please, if anyone finds him please tell me! I miss him so much and I never even got to say goodbye to Barry. I'm begging anyone if they have news of where he is p-please tell me…" Palmer suddenly breaks into gross sobbing which results in the camera man quickly turning back to the reporter to avoid embarrassing Palmer on national television.

"Shame, truly a horrible shame. First it was Dawn, daughter of Johanna the popular Pokémon Coordinator. Then it was half of the starting Gym Leaders, which makes it impossible for new trainers to even get to Sinnoh's Pokémon League. Just who could be behind this heinous crime? Thankfully we have the International Police trying their best to solve this case. We will be updating you on any events surrounding this case but for now back to _Trainer Research_!"

The television instantly turns back to it's original show.

"Oh my gosh, it's happened again! First Dawn, then the Gym Leaders and now Barry. Son, this must be a very hard for you-" She turns to look at her Son only to realize he wasn't sitting at his bed. He left.

"My poor baby! He must have not been able to handle the news so he walked off while I was watching the news. I just hope my son can cope with all of the friends he's losing so quickly." Lucas' Mother gets up from the chair she was sitting and looks over to the sand covering the floor. She sighs before grabbing the broom lying on the floor. She would need to clean up after his Hippowdon yet again.

Meanwhile Lucas is taking a stroll around Twinleaf Town. Yet again the town was teeming with police and even the famous Detective Looker. But with the dreary mood the town is in Lucas is smiling. He seems to be happy with himself but the reason for so is unknown to everyone except Lucas…

* * *

I know what you're thinking:I'm screwed up in the head. Well the answer to that is Yes, I am very screwed up in the head.


	4. Never Ending Hunger

This short story is the sequel to _That Longing Sustenance. _Though it is not as well written (kinda got lazy at the end) it still should be read. Though I warn you there is a fair bit of blood and violence in this one. (Possibly you can even say hyper realistic blood...) Enjoy and don't get too creeped out if it is creepy.

* * *

_Journal Entry 1_

Well my trainer did this before so I suppose as respect I should follow. I'm writing this on the cavern walls to tell all the other Pokémon that come to Reversal Mountain one thing: Don't come into this cave!

Why you may ask? Well I don't need to answer that right now. All I'm telling you right now is that I'm trapped in Reversal Mountain right now.

Well that and I suppose a little introduction to would be needed. I am an Emboar or my trainer would often call me Caro. And I suppose that is all I'll be writing out for today. I'm hungry now from all this writing; I'll just get some food my trainer left for me.

_Journal Entry 2_

Me and my trainer were pretty cool with each other. I definitely remember him picking me up at that lab as a little Tepig. It was just after I lost my parents to that awful Rhydon. I rather not write about that now though.

Anyway I pretty much love my trainer. He gave me a lot of awesome things even after my parents left. He gave me food when I was really hungry. He would take me to the Pokémon Center whenever I wasn't well. And he definitely gave me a lot of hugs. In a way I suppose you could classify us as brothers or even stronger than that.

That's probably why I trust him so much. Shame he ain't here for me tell him that but he sure doesn't understand my Pokémon speech.

Oh man, my stomach is growling again. I think I've been writing for too long. Im'a go eat the leftovers I was been eating before.

_Journal Entry 3_

I really have been looking for an exit to this cave. Everywhere I turn there is a dead end in this dank ass cave. I tried my best to break through it but the rocks are just too dense. This cave is fucking awful. It's extremely dark in here; the only thing giving light was my flame beard. It also smells foul just to the point sometimes where I feel sick.

_Journal Entry 4_

I think now is the best time than ever to tell you guys the truth. My trainer is dead…

Pretty messed up ain't it? The only person I had to look out for me is dead. I fucking can't believe it really. You don't know how much I cried my eyes out. I cried so much that my eyes started to sting from pain. They just kept on rolling until they reached my beard where they would evaporate.

It doesn't matter anyway. What happened can't be undone? I just gotta survive! With the food my trainer left me I won't starve. So I still have a chance to get out of this horrible cave. But for right now I'm done writing; I need to eat.

_Journal Entry 5_

I think I am really starting to lose more than just my patience with this cave! I haven't spoken to a single person in what has felt like days. This solitude is deadly. It makes me start thinking. I think about things that I thought I pushed into the crevices of my mind. But apparently they keep on floating back, and these thoughts just make me feel…

Numb.

_Journal Entry 6_

I keep seeing the same scene. The same scene of when I slaughtered my own trainer out of hunger.

_Journal Entry 7_

Me and my trainer were at the end of the rope. We were starving and dying of thirst in this distorted cave. So my trainer came up with this "game" if you wanna call it that. The loser ate the winner. And give a good guess who won…

Fuck, I gotta stop writing. I'm crying again and I don't want to ruin the blood smeared from my writing…

_Journal Entry 8_

Now every time I wake up to the time I close my eyes I see it. I see my trainer's corpse just staring lifelessly at me. His left eye was slacked lifelessly while the right was gone. I ripped that one out of his eye socket and ate it. Most of the eyeball melted in my mouth like a Popsicle. The only difference it had iron taste probably from the blood.

I remember how all of this went down with clear description. I threw rock while he threw scissors at the same time. At first it didn't process in my mind, I was going hysterical. But all my trainer did was smile at me. Why in the world was he smiling?! I was goanna have to kill my best friend, how is that even in the slightest funny?!

Afterword he turns away from me and pulls out that audio recorder. Even with a swollen tongue and cracked lips he continues to speak in that machine, just like at the beginning of this.

I don't know what happened to me. I just snapped! Was it from the stress of having to kill my best friend or was it from this tortuous cave in general? I don't know and I don't care. Either way I use Giga Impact on my trainer, slamming all 330 pounds of Pokémon against his chest. It sent my trainer hurtling into the nearby cavern walls, immediately dropping his recorder in the fray.

He was still alive and quite awake from the impact. My trainer was slumped against the cave walls, gasping desperately for air as he looked at the cavern ceiling. He was grabbing his chest tightly; the attack must have broken a couple of his ribs and maybe even pierced his lungs. He was trembling like a Magikarp using Splash outside of water. His legs were twisted like a Noctowl's head and his calf bone in both of his legs had actually pierced his flesh.

I would have felt like complete shit if I was in the right mind and did that but sadly I wasn't.

All I wanted to do then and there was to eat.

So I walk on over to my trainer and plop myself right on his stomach. He instantly coughs up some blood onto his face. I knew for sure know I had done some sort of internal damage to his lungs.

I look at him one last final time before I use my right claw and slice open my trainer's chest…

_Journal Entry 9_

It is probably the greatest feeling in the world to eat after being very hungry. Just biting into my trainer's liver tasted so good! I got so excited that while I was trying to eat his liver I cooked it. It actually tasted a whole lot better than eating it raw! The only problem was that intentionally doing that would waste time and I didn't want to do that. It was great to have a full belly after so long. The only problem was the big messed it caused. Blood had spilled all over me; from head to toe I was covered in my trainer's vital fluid.

But even after eating, I still had this longing hunger. It never went away after my first bite.

_Journal Entry 10_

Every part of my trainer's body was important to me. Nothing went to waste. His bones were used as toothpicks when bits of his flesh got stuck between my teeth. His juices whenever they were spilled onto the cold floor I would lick up every ounce of it. His organs I would savor every delicious bite I would take from them. Nothing went to waste, especially his heart.

That was the only organ, I kept myself from eating. His heart meant something to me. Every time I looked at it or squeezed it between my claws it motivated. It motivated me to keep going.

_Journal Entry 11_

I can't believe it. I ate all of my trainer already. All that was left now were the inedible stuff like his bones and hair.

This can't be happening. The worst part is that I am still hungry. But I gotta keep looking. For my trainer…

_Journal Entry 12_

I ate my trainer's heart. I was so hungry, the pain was crippling. What other choice did I have huh?!

_The bloody writing from here on stops by holes in the wall. It looked like something punched the cavern wall multiple times out of frustration._

_Journal Entry 13_

_The writing from here on in is very hard to read. It seems like it was in a rush to write it._

Saw an Excadrill but it attacked me. Didn't have enough strength to fight back. Escaped but I am bleeding badly. Ironic, ain't it. I'll die in here, just like my trainer…

_The writing from then on stops. What is left is a trail of blood leading off into the darkness of the cave. In the background the sound of pincers slicing open flesh._

* * *

Creepy ain't it? Probably not but whatever. Just remember you can submit your story ideas through private messaging and reviews. Thanks!


End file.
